


look up

by hullomoon



Series: from readers like you, thank you! [18]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Patrick tries to get a kiss under the mistletoe
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: from readers like you, thank you! [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633627
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	look up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maxbegone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/gifts).



> this is for the prompt: mistletoe

“Do you know if Mr. Hockley said his teas are ready for pick up?”

Patrick peeked his head into David’s walk-in closet to see him standing there in his boxer briefs. He took a moment to oogle David’s ass before he answered. “He called after you left. I can pick them up tomorrow.”

David grabbed a long-sleeved shirt and slipped it over his head. His curls broke from their careful styling and Patrick smiled at the one that was right over David’s eye. 

He walked through the doorway, brushed the curl away, and gave David a kiss above his eyebrow. He wrapped his arms around David’s waist and buried his head into David’s chest. The fabric was soft on his cheek and David was _so_ warm.

“Not that I don’t mind when you get cuddly, but I’d like to put on some pants,” David said.

Patrick moved his hands to grope David’s ass. “I have no complaints if you don’t wear pants.”

David smiled and escaped from Patrick’s grasp to grab a pair of joggers. “You will when I get up in the middle of the night to put on pants.”

“Fine be that way,” Patrick teased. He left the room and went to their bed, snuggling himself down into the covers. He heard David move around for a few more minutes and then a squawk of indignation.

“The fuck is this!?”

Patrick turned his head to see David clutching a sprig of mistletoe.

“Well, David it’s mistletoe.”

David glared at him. “I know what it is, but what is it doing here? It fell off when I hit it with my head.” He walked over to Patrick and stood next to the bed.

Patrick grabbed the sprig from David’s hand. “I thought it would be a fun little thing. I had no problem walking through the doorway.”

“That’s because you’re shorter than me.”

He moved the sprig over their heads. “Want a kiss?”

David batted it away. “Ugh, I think the moment has been ruined.”

Patrick moved to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Well, we wouldn’t want to ruin the mood anymore.”

“The mood is so gone I think it’s in another country.”

Patrick laughed as reached into the nightstand to grab his mouthguard and anti-snore device. “No, I’m pretty sure that happened when we went to that lake cabin two years ago.”

“You promised not to bring that up until it had been at least three years.”

“Sorry, but you have to admit I’m right,” he replied awkwardly around the mouthguard.

David cuddled up beside him. “Good night, Patrick.”

—

Something tickled Patrick’s face. He blinked his eyes a few times and as they focused he saw David.

“Whaa?”

David smiled. “Look up.” 

He groggily lifted his head to see David’s hand outstretched and holding the sprig of mistletoe. His eyes drifted back down to David and he leaned forward to kiss him. Patrick missed slightly and kissed David’s chin. It was awkward with his mouthguard and anti-snore device that greatly impeded him from kissing David how he wanted to.

“Mmm, very sexy,” David replied as they broke the kiss. 

Patrick saw his small smile and the little dimple. He took out his mouthguard and the anti-snore device and sat them on top of the nightstand. “I’ll show you sexy,” he murmured. 

He crawled on top of David. He liked this, feeling David beneath him and the way that David would use his arms or legs to trap Patrick in place. David already had one arm wrapped around Patrick’s back as he landed kisses onto David’s collarbone. 

The mistletoe soon became forgotten until Patrick eventually got out of bed and stepped on it. David claimed that meant they should get rid of it. Patrick agreed, because after all, he got his kiss and more.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see more prompt fics I'm [hullomoon](HTTP://hullomoon.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
